Look underneath
by Lunaleen01
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN ]Partiendo hacia una de las misiones más difíciles e importantes de su vida, Sasuke sabía que necesitaría la ayuda de shinobis con habilidades especiales . Cuando Tsunade nombró a Sakura y Karin como sus acompañantes en la misión ,Sasuke se preguntó en que estaba pensando la Hokage . .[ Post-canon] [SasuSaku]. [Slight SasuKarin] [SAKURAS UNICORN]


_Hola! aqui traigo la traducción de la Historia **Look Underneath ** de **Sakura's Unicorn** (ACLARACIÓN : Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir y publicar el fic )** ,** es una historia que me ha dejado encantada y pensé que seria genial traducirla para que todos los fans del sasusaku que no entienden el ingles puedan disfrutarla ._

_Disclaimer : Naruto y sus personajes y esta historia no me pertenecen,los derechos son de Kishimoto (Naruto y sus personajes) y de Sakura's Unicorn (la historia )_

**0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo 1.**

''Buenos días Ino '' Dijo una amistosa y cálida voz acompañada de una amplia sonrisa.

''Lo que sea '' Respondió la rubia con un tono cansado, mientras bostezaba ampliamente.

'' ¿Otra vez saliendo hasta tarde ?' 'Le reprocho Sakura

'' ¿Aún trabajando _toda _la noche ?'' Respondió Ino sacando la lengua .

''Shizune se ha empezado a quejar de su espalda de nuevo''

''Como de costumbre'' Dijo Sakura ,antes de que la puerta se abriera y una _muy _embarazada Shizune, tambaleante entrara a la habitación .

''Gracias a Dios estás aquí Sakura. '' Su sempai la tomó de la muñeca. ''Por favor, mi espalda, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche ''

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras gentilmente la guiaba hasta una silla .Sus manos destellaron un color verde, mientras presionaba unos músculos y alineaba de nuevo sus vértebras. Shizune exhaló de alivio .

'¿No será éste tu tercer bebé ?'' Preguntó. ''Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado ''

''Esto nunca se vuelve más fácil,pero cuando tienes esa adorable parte de ti entre tus brazos,y la ves por primera vez sientes que todo vale la pena''. Shizune suspiró, mientras sus ojos reflejaban un poco de nostalgia .

''Sabrás lo que quiero decir pronto Sakura''.

' ¿Y qué tal si la dejas encontrar un esposo _primero_.?'' Respondió Ino mientras se encontraba detrás de una pila de archivos .

El rostro de Sakura se contrajo con incomodidad, pero, rápidamente recuperó la compostura y con una estruendosa risa respondió .

"Seguro, eso estaría bien. "

Ino añadió." A pesar de que ,para lograr que eso suceda, Sakura tendría que _salir _ y tener _vida social _. "

El sonido de un par de tacones acercándose por el pasillo alertó a las 3 mujeres.

''Muy bien señoritas . A trabajar! Dirijo un laboratorio no un _spa _de relajación'.

Retumbó la voz de Tsunade en las blancas paredes.

A regañadientes , Shizune se levantó, esta vez sus pasos era más firmes.

''Sakura .¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Preguntó su mentora mirándola de manera amenazadora .

''Te ordené que pasaras el día entrenando _fuera _''

Sakura podía ver que Tsunade sabía _exactamente _porque estaba en el laboratorio

- Sonrió sintiéndose culpable por un momento- .Mientras una vocecilla en su cabeza sólo decía _cobarde._

Recobrando la compostura ,respondió de la manera más inocente posible.

'' Es sólo un pequeño experimento que debo completar y el nuevo antídoto estará listo, si me permite terminarlo en esta mañana juro que iré al bosque y entrenare toda la tarde''

Se esforzó por dar una sonrisa sincera .-Esperando verse natural y no como una demente -

Tsunade sintiéndose derrotada suspiró.

''Está bien ,puedes continuar ''

Sakura dio unos pequeños saltos de alegría respondiendo.

''Gracias ,Shishou''

Tsunade ,tomándola del brazo murmuró.

''No podrás ocultarte aquí por siempre , algún día vas a tener que enfrentarlo ''

De repente Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago y su rostro se contrajo con la idea de tener que ver a Sasuke de nuevo .Y mientras se zafaba del fuerte agarre de Tsunade susurró.

'Pero _hoy _no será ese día ''

**0-0-0-0-**

Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes en el horizonte, mientras un grupo de ANBUS se dirigía de regreso a Konoha, sus ágiles saltos,de rama en rama, casi imperceptibles apenas agitaban las hojas del bosque .La oscuridad venidera hacia más ruido al acercarse que este grupo de ninjas élite .

''Hay está ''.

Hubo una sensación de alivio colectivo entre estos hombres, cuando las enormes puertas de la Villa de la Hoja se abrieron ,como unos brazos abiertos que siempre esperan ,dándoles la bienvenida a casa .

''Espero llegar a casa a tiempo para la cena ,mí esposa prepara curry los jueves.''

''Cenaré en tu casa entonces, mí esposa hace reservaciones en restaurantes los jueves .''

Los ninjas, que usualmente eran muy reservados, reían y se empujaban unos a otros en tono amistoso .Sasuke disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos, hasta quedar detrás de estos, pero lo suficientemente alejado para mantenerse al margen de la conversación .

''¿Qué hay de usted Taichou, cocinará su esposa algo especial el dia de hoy ?''

''Luego de dos meses cuidando de los niños ella sola, si quiero una esposa feliz ,y _creeme _así la quiero, lo mejor sería llevar algo de cena a la casa'' .Dijo en un tono algo lascivo mientras le proporcionaba un codazo a uno de sus compañeros.

Finalmente, notando su ausencia uno de los camaradas de Sasuke se giró para ver su silueta saltar entre las sombras .

'¿Qué hay de t.. ''

No terminó la pregunta al darse cuenta de su error . Sasuke no tenía a nadie esperando con curry . Sasuke no tenía nadie esperándolo en las puertas, no tenía a nadie que _siquiera _le importara que regresara a Konoha con vida .La distancia restante hasta las puertas fue recorrida en silencio .

Normalmente Sasuke viajaría por los techos de las diferentes edificaciones de la aldea. -No perdería el tiempo con los transeúntes.- Se decía así mismo.-Que de esa manera era más rápido, en el fondo la verdad era que la única razón por la que no caminaba por las polvorientas calles de la aldea de la Hoja era porque podría encontrarse con _ella._Pero, sin embargo esta noche apenas y tenía energía para mover sus pies, mientras se dirigía pesadamente hasta su apartamento.

''Oye tú ,bastardo'' .Gritó Naruto ,poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sasuke .

''Ya era hora que llegaras , he llegado a la aldea hace ya dos días ''

Casi tropezando, debido al acercamiento repentino del rubio, Sasuke lo empujó violentamente, olvidándose por un momento de su agotamiento, murmurando .

''Aléjate idiota.''

''¡Ha! Te he vencido de nuevo '' Dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba ligeramente el brazo del pelinegro.

.''Significa que mi puntuación es de 47 y la tuya de 43 ,nunca podrás vencerme Sasuke .'

''Me alegra ver que has aprendido a contar en mi ausencia ,imbécil.' Se burlo Sasuke esforzándose en sonar lo más cínico y aburrido posible, debido a que encontraba molesto el hábito de Naruto de competir por quien completaba las misiones en menos tiempo.

Por mucho que le gustaría atribuirle el sentimiento de competitividad que sentía a la infantilidad de Naruto, el hecho de estar por debajo de el rubio en su estúpido juego , despertaba su lado competitivo .

Observó como Naruto caminaba torpemente por las calles, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y toda la satisfacción por haber ganado reflejada en su rostro -Naruto no ha cambiado.- Pensó, cuando sintió tristeza, al darse cuenta de la _verdadera _razón detrás de esa ridícula competencia .Era la forma de Naruto mantener el _vínculo_, de mantenerlos juntoscomo un equipo.

_El equipo siete_

Sasuke fue abrumado por una ola de nostalgia .Por un momento sintió la simpleza que conllevaba ser un genin de la Hoja de nuevo, guiado sólo por la necesidad de ser mejor shinobi que su estúpido mejor amigo .La realidad de todos sus años alejado de Konoha y todos los pecados cometidos en el pasado inundó su mente cuando un ramo de flores, inesperadamente bloqueó su vista .

La sorpresa lo hizo detenerse repentinamente, mientras dirigía su mirada a las delicadas flores de color _rosa _. Sintió como el caliente rápidamente subía a su rostro, al mismo tiempo que una sensación de frío abrumaba su estómago.

-Porque se sentía como..-

Una risa algo tonta le hizo dirigir la atención a una morena, quien tenía el ramo de flores en sus manos, entregándolas a el.

''Son para tí'' Dijo ella con timidez, mientras mordía uno de sus labios de manera coqueta .

Un destello de ira lo hizo apretar sus manos en un puño, mientras clavaba sus ojos _rojos _en los esperanzados ojos de la chica, que, al notar esto sintió terror, al mismo tiempo que la furia de Sasuke se intensificó .

'¿'Sasuke? '¿'Vienes?'' .Gritó Naruto por encima de su hombro ,con algo preocupación en la mirada.

La voz de Naruto trajo a Sasuke devuelta a la realidad , con un resoplido,en un parpadear sus ojos eran negros como la tinta de nuevo, con las manos aun en puños, ignoró a la chica, que se quedó de pie con la mirada perdida sin saber que hacer, al sentirse rechazada.

Las mujeres arrojándose a sus pies, a lo más, provocaban un suspiro aburrido en Sasuke, situaciones como esa, pasaban tan frecuentemente que ya se había acostumbrado, y ni siquiera lograban molestarlo. Pero el destello inesperado de color _rosa_ y todos los sentimientos y sensaciones relacionados a este lo llevaron al límite.

Mientras se acercaba ,Naruto disminuyó su paso para caminar junto a él.

''Sabes ,Sakura-chan nos lleva ventaja por 4 cuatro días,ni siquiera se por cuantos puntos nos está ganando.''

Dijo el rubio mientras hacía un puchero,colocando sus manos en los bolsillos y pateando una piedra que se encontraba en medio del camino. Cuando Sasuke suspiro de alivio, Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia él sonriendo con malicia .

''No me digas que estabas preocupado por Sakura-chan, Sasuke.''

Por mucho que Naruto tratara de introducir el tema de Sakura en la conversación, nunca lograba que el pelinegro hablara de ello, éste ni siquiera mencionaba el nombre de ella.

''Sólo estoy preocupado porque aun no aprendes a contar más alto' Sonrió mientras Naruto le devolvió el gesto con una media sonrisa.

''Me retiro'' Dijo Naruto mientras daba unas palmadas en la espalda del pelinegro como señal de despedida. 'Deberíamos reunir el equipo uno de estos días para entrenar como en los viejos tiempos''. ''¿Qué dices.. ?''

Preguntó Naruto con una mirada esperanzada

¿Cuantas veces,desde su regreso, Naruto le había hecho la misma pregunta ? ¿Cuantas veces se había negado rotundamente sin siquiera darle una razón a su amigo ? No estaba seguro, pero esa noche simplemente no contaba con la voluntad para decir que no. Tal Vez porque en la radiante sonrisa del rubio Sasuke vio, que al menos existía alguien que se preocupaba porque él regresara a casa .

''Seguro''. Respondió, sonriendo de manera casi imperceptible, mientras observaba como el rubio despegaba y se abría camino entre los tejados de Konoha.

**0-0-0-0-**

Dejando un rastro de sus armas y ropa en el apartamento, Sasuke se adentró en la ducha y abrió el grifo hasta llegar a su máxima potencia, enjabonando su cuerpo mientras el agua caliente quemaba su espalda . Sentía el sucio y la sangre seca descender por su piel mientras lavaba su pelo con champú y masajeaba su cuero cabelludo ,Sasuke frotó y lavó su cuerpo, hasta que sólo se vió espuma blanca y agua limpia irse por el desagüe.

Distraído, los pensamientos de Sasuke se dirigieron al ramo de flores rosa, mientras en su cabeza una voz sólo repetía la palabra _cobarde _Ahí estaba, uno de los más fuertes y poderosos shinobis que la aldea había producido en décadas y unos simples claveles le hicieron perder el control .

Una sensación de ardor le devolvió los pensamientos a la realidad, miró su pecho y se dio cuenta que se había frotado tanto la piel que sangraba . Observó la lesión pálida bajo el agua caliente y como la sangre de color rojo brillante corría por su cuerpo y se perdía por las tuberías.

Ajustó la llave de agua, paso la mano por su rostro, mientras respiraba profundamente con un gesto cansado, agotamiento eso era todo,pensó . Salió de la ducha, limpio la bruma del espejo sólo para ver su usualmente pálida piel enrojecida por causa del agua caliente .

Agotado, por un momento cerró los ojos,de repente su mente resucitó el recuerdo

de un brillante rayo azul y terror en unos inmensos ojos verdes, golpeó la mesa al invadirle la ira. ¿Por qué había hecho eso ? ¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido que trató de quitarle la vida a su propio compañero de equipo? Una de las personas más valiosas para él..

Se miró las marcas rojas de la piel y entendió, con pensar de que nunca sería digno del perdón de Sakura.

**0-0-0-0-**

Una ráfaga aire frío hizo temblar ligeramente a Sakura, pero estaba agradecida de esto ya que la devolvió al mundo real . A pesar de la advertencia de su maestra, se había pasado todo el día encerrada en el laboratorio,sin embargo, al pensar en todas las posibilidades que podría tener el nuevo fármaco en el campo de batalla, al final había valido la pena.

Logros como éste eran la razón por la que Sakura terminó su investigación. La descomposición compuestos químicos y recombinación con chakra desafiaban su intelecto y, sobre todo, ocupaban su mente. Trabajar muchas horas en el aislamiento del laboratorio le impedía detenerse a pensar en cosas que no quería como personas de pelo negro con ojos de color rojo oscuro que podían ver más allá de su farsa, que podían ver los rastros del amor no correspondido que todavía habitaba dentro de ella.

Sakura alejó esos pensamientos, decidió no dejar que sus sentimientos tomaran control de ella, cuando de repente sintió como su cuerpo lo levantaban del suelo y lo colocaban sobre el hombro de alguien y giraban . Cerró los ojos, cuando empezó a sentirse mareada debido a las vueltas.

"Ugh, Naruto! Suéltame Ahora !"

Gruñó. Hasta que sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo, abrió los ojos para ver a su compañero de equipo frotando su cuello y sonriendo.

"Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Estoy tan feliz de verte fuera de ese calabozo ."

"No es un calabozo. Es un laboratorio , Naruto. Un día,agradecerás que me haya esclavizado allí cuando estes muriendo por culpa de algún veneno." Dijo ella, con las manos sobre su caderas tratando de parecer amenazante a pesar del mareo que sentía.

"No es que no aprecie todo lo que haces , Sakura-chan. Es que ya nunca te veo.´´

Aunque reconoció que Naruto estaba tratando de manipularla con ese aspecto de cachorro triste, Sakura no podía mantener su enojo al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Naruto Entrelazo su brazo con el de él y tiró de ell.

"Vamos. Acompañarme a casa."

Pasar tiempo con el rubio siempre le producía algo de culpa a Sakura ,le recordaba su pasado juntos , corriendo hacia el horizonte, con sus dos chicos favoritos a su lado .Sabía que aún Naruto tenía la esperanza de reunir al equipo siete y volver a ser lo que eran antes .

Naruto dirigiendo una astuta mirada a Sakura le dijo.

"Acabo de encontrarme con Sasuke, ha llegado de una misión''

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tortuosa, de la cual Sakura no pudo evitar reírse,de pronto los dos se reían a carcajadas a costa de la imagen de un Sasuke tambaleándose, como si estuviera borracho, por la calle.

" Todavía les llevo una gran ventaja''. Se jacto Sakura .

"Si. Pero al menos le estoy ganando al teme !".Menciono Naruto.

Un sentimiento de tristeza inundó a Sakura en ese momento .Uno de sus más grande deseos era devolverle a Naruto el equipo siete -_la familia_- que él tanto sabía que era algo ya imposible de lograr .Había cruzado la línea aquel fatídico día en que había intentado acabar con la vida del Uchiha . Un acto que no fue en defensa propia, fue _premeditado. _ Ella había considerado todas sus opciones antes de salir a matar a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

''He vuelto a mencionarle hoy lo de reunirnos otra vez como equipo a entrenar .¿ Sabes qué dijo Sakura-chan?''

''No Naruto.'' ''¿Qu_é_?''

A pesar de haber dicho que no, sintió escalofríos al ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio ,ya que era un claro indicativo de cuál había sido la respuesta del Uchiha.

''Ha respondido _seguro, _¿Qué piensas de eso ?

**0-0-0-0-0**

Tomando un contenedor de comida del microondas Sasuke agarró sus _hashi_ y se dirigió al pequeño balcón de su apartamento a tomar un poco de aire ,la brisa fresca alborotaba su húmedo cabello mientras comía sus fideos .

Las luces de las diferentes edificaciones de la aldea parpadeaban hasta perderse en el horizonte como luciérnagas en un cielo de verano. Sasuke se preguntaba cuál de esas luces pertenecía a su escuadrón ANBU - que no eran sus _compañeros _de equipo- , le recordaba una voz en su interior .

¿Sería esa luz la del hogar donde el curry casero era preparado ? ¿Sería esa la habitación donde unos niños eran abrazados y llevados a la cama por sus padres ? ¿Sería esa luz que acababa de ser apagada, la de su taichou con su esposa feliz ? Sasuke suspiró, mientras observaba los fideos en su envase , su apetito había desaparecido repentinamente..

Sasuke sabía que su escuadrón ANBU nunca se atreverían a mencionarlo, pero se preguntaba por qué se encontraba aún en Konoha - por qué no acaba de hacer una vida para sí mismo en algún otro lugar. No era como que tenía alguien esperando por él.

Pero Sasuke sí tenía una muy buena razón para permanecer en la hoja. A seis cuadras, detrás de la torre de agua, tres ventanas a la izquierda, esa, su única razón se encontraba dormida pacíficamente. Se quedaría en Konoha solo para proteger a Sakura, lo deseara ella o lo debía.

Sasuke suspiró mientras observaba la brillante luna de otoño en el cielo y pensó,con pesadez, que debía empezar redactar el informe sobre la misión. Entró al apartamento, abrió un gran pergamino sobre la mesa y plasmó los detalles sobre su último trabajo , las palabras fluyeron fácilmente mientras escribía, eso hasta que llegó a los detalles, los hechos particulares que hicieron de esta misión,una misión única, que vaciló.

Recordó viajar, luchar, y viajar de ¿Con quién había luchado exactamente? ¿D_ó_nde había estado ? ¿Y por qué? Sasuke tomó la pluma de nuevo y el recuerdo lo golpeó abruptamente . No se dio cuenta de que la memoria era de una misión anterior. Un escalofrío recorrió a través de él, ¿Por qué estaba confundiendo una misión con otra ? ¿Por qué su vida le faltaba cada vez más sentido ?

Mientras se deslizaba en la cama, coloco las mantas por encima de su cabeza como un capullo, entonces se preguntó aturdido si así era como moriría , desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

.**0-0-0-0-**

''_Ha respondido seguro, ¿Qué piensas de eso ? _

Reflexionando Sakura se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas , la verdad no sabía qué pensar de la respuesta de Sasuke. Anteriormente , Naruto inventaba excusas del porqué de las ausencias de Sasuke , diciendo que Tsunade lo mantenía entrando y saliendo de la aldea con misiones, pero estaba segura de que pronto , muy pronto Sasuke estaría dispuesto a entrenar y luego el Equipo Siete haría una reaparición.

Sakura simplemente no creía que eso sucediera .

Los lazos del equipo siete se habían roto de manera irrevocable, el día que apunto un kunai, con manos temblorosas al abanico que llevaba Sasuke en la espalda. La bilis le subió a la garganta al recordar la mano de este alrededor de su cuello. Se preguntó, con pesar porque él no apretó el agarre un poco,solo un poco más fuerte.

Ahora, ella pasaba sus días corriendo y escabulléndose. Hundió su rostro en la almohada al sentirse abrumada por la vergüenza.

''Soy una cobarde ", murmuró, pensando en todas las veces que se encerraba en el laboratorio,día tras día solo para evitar encontrárselo. Las palabras de Tsunade resonaban en su cabeza ...

''_No podrás ocultarte aquí por siempre , algun dia vas a tener que enfrentarlo ''_

Pero los días iban y venían y su única esperanza era que ese momento no llegara.

.**0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-**

_Hola queridos lectores espero que hayan disfruta de el primer capitulo de esta historia que es tan genial,__esta es la primera vez que traduzco una historia así que, si encuentra algún error, si sienten que algunas cosas no tienen sentido en español o tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejarme un review o enviarme un mensaje . _

_Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hice traduciendo ._


End file.
